


Bromance

by Leah_Red



Series: Pint-sized prompts [6]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Pint-sized Prompts, it can be bromantic, star watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: Prompt: Platonic love. Does your character love their best friend, their worst enemy, or...? Word limit: 100





	Bromance

Gerard flopped his arm over on to Ray's stomach. "Hey, I saw one! Wake up!"

Ray snorted and half sat up before lying back down on the blanket. "What, what happened?" he asked, trying to wake back up.

"A shooting star, stupid." Gerard pointed up at the August night sky. "You're the one that dragged me out to see the Pleats anyway."

"The Pleiades, Gee," Ray corrected him sleepily. "They're cool, right?" He focused on the clear sky above him in time to see two more bright flashes of white streak across the stars.

"Totally cool."


End file.
